warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slatefur/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow :It is noted by Violetkit that Slatekit and his siblings have moved into their own nests in the nursery. Slatekit and the others argue that they are almost apprentices and much too old to share their mother's nest. With her chin over the edge of her and Pinenose's nest, Violetkit watches the cats of the nursery sleeping around her. Slatekit stirs slightly in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up, and Violetkit wonders if he and his siblings ever feel that they don't belong. Shattered Sky Darkest Night :Slatefur is mentioned by Rowanstar, alongside his other missing Clanmates. While Rowanstar is unsure of where they have gone, many are shocked that they have not returned to their ShadowClan kin. :When Leafpool reveals that Tree, a loner, is able to raise the spirits of ShadowClan's fallen, ShadowClan learns more about Slatefur's residence. Puddleshine asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Dawnpelt if they know where Slatefur is. They reply that if Slatefur is not among the fallen cats present or in StarClan, then it is likely that he is still alive. River of Fire :Slatefur is one of the four ShadowClan warriors that are at the Moonpool when Violetshine, Alderheart, and others arrive to check on Tigerheart. Violetshine breathes out their names, exclaiming that everyone thought they were dead. :As the night crawls on, Cloverfoot murmurs that it'll be good to go back to ShadowClan, which prompts Violetshine to explain miserably that ShadowClan doesn't exist anymore. After she informs them of everything that had happened since they ran away, making Slatefur loudly declare that he doesn't want to be a SkyClan cat, and he's always been ShadowClan and always will be. His loud tone catches the attention of Leafstar and Hawkwing, who look at him in annoyance. Slatefur witnesses Tigerheart become resurrected as Tigerstar and listens to Tigerstar's speech. Although Slatefur is silent, he joins his Clanmates in cheering his new name. Afterward, Leafstar tells him to take his Clan home. He calls to his cats to follow him, and ShadowClan follows him as he heads down the moorland. The Raging Storm He does however, gain his first apprentice, Frondpaw. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : However, Frondpaw has now become a warrior named Frondwhisker. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' :Tawnypelt spots him sharpening his claws against a rock in ShadowClan's camp, and recalls to when he and many other cats betrayed ShadowClan for Darktail. Later, Cloverfoot asks him if he recalls when they, along with Sparrowtail and Berryheart, slept away from each other during their stay in the Twoleg den, noting that she misses it. Before Slatefur can respond, Tawnypelt spits an insult at Cloverfoot. :When Tawnypelt tries to sneak away with Shadowkit, Tigerstar finds her and stops her. Slatefur comes out of the warriors den, his eyes wide in shock at the deputy. He watches the confrontation between Tigerstar and Tawnypelt before heading back to his nest afterwards. Category:Detailed history pages